gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Juzo Kabuto
Juzo Kabuto is a Japanese geezer who is nto science and cr-p. Hes the dad of Kenzo Kabuto and grandpa to Koji Kabuto and Shiro Kabuto. Mazinger Z In here he gets iced by Baron Ashura and gives Koji Mazinger Z to fight Dr. Hell. and then... he died... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH He was voiced by Ushio SHIMA who was I pretty much nothing else. in ep 91 he was voiced by Osamu Katou who was Dagon in Devilman Tv, Archduke Gorgon and Nuke in Great Mazinger, dr Watson, Archduke Gorgon and gonta I Mazinger Z, Archduke Gorgon in Mazinger Z vs. The Great General of Darkness‏‎ and Duke Dermail in Gundam Wing(wasn't that Dorothy Catalonia's grampa?) Great Mazinger Here hes dead. I think he makes a cameo Mazinkaiser Here after koi gets f'd his hologram of ghost or w/e reveals he made the ultimate Mazinger b4 he bit it. wait, if he had JUST finished Mazinger z b4 baron aSHUREA slagged him, when did he make a superior robot? so he gives koji Mazinkaiser and koji goes mental for some reason. In here hes played by Goro Naya who was Yasumasa Hirai in Doomed Megalopolis, Vongo in Dragon Ball Movie 1: Curse of the Blood Rubies, Narration in Golde Boy(awwwww yeaaaaaah), Zenigata in Lupin III, Mori Soiken in Ninja Resurrection(that one was f'd), Jukuu in Spirit Warrior/KujakuOh/Peacock King(wich had some good sega games) and he was in all 3 astroboy animes Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen here hes Koji's grandfather. Known as a great inventor in addition as the man who discovered the Japanium Ore, which lead to the creation of the Photon Energy and Super-Alloy Z (a metal alloy that is stronger than any other metal known to man). Also the creator of Mazinger Z. For some reason his ghost or hologram or w/e is in Mazinger Z and has a cord/plug coming out his a55. he helps koji In here he was voiced by Yasuaki Suzuki who was Professor Shikishima in Getter Robo Armageddon‏‎, Bokusen-Oh in Inuyasha, GanDAI IN Devilman TV and the president in Gundam Wing Endless Waltz. He was apparently also played by Taime Suzuki who was Kubota in Ghost In The Shell Stand Alone Complex and Kosaku Makimura in Devilman TV New Cutey Honey in New Cutey Honey OVA 8 Gold Digger takes down Juzo Kabuto after he makes his device (Instant Space Removal Machine)that can make the user a god or a god of evil. she takes a bath in gold pieces and sez there isn't a god in her world(I think Ryo Asuka has evidence to the contrary). she then uses it to jack like 4 banks in a week. It turns out, she said she was a big fan of his and worked for him but hammered his head after he completed it. Also; Juzo had a b0nar 4 her. Honey and friends see him on tv and get him outta jail, then capture Peeping Spider at a strip club where Honey takes off a montage of outfits. They use his cybernetic eyes to find the electromagnetic turbulence to find the machine that Gold Digger stole from Juzo Kabuto. She teleports to the Cosplay City Central Bank ad when the guards come in, she opens her top and the flashers on it blind them, then shreds em with gunfire. She comes on to the gold as Panther Zora's influence increases over her. then Honey Kisaragi busts in on her motorcycle with peering spider tied to her back. she tells honey she's not stealing it as the gold is rightfully hers(sounds like socialism to me), She and honey fight but when she tries her "Golden Flash" it don't have enough power to work. Honey sez its an embarrassing attack (sez someone going full on nude every few minutes) but she sez as everyone who sees her "golden orbs" winds up dead its ok. Peeping spider's being tied to Honey causes some problems but after being detached Honey saves him from Gold Digger's gold bullets (called "golden shower" xP) with her curvy body. He fires a web to stop Gold Digger's attack after Honey's armor shatters but Gold Digger snaps the web. the device finishes charging and she blasts em w/o setting coordinates. she is done swiping all the gold(how much gold does Cosplay City have?!?!) by the time honey's gANG arrives. After getting send into a refrigerator by Professor Kabuto's device, his battery starts giving out from the cold. Honey is nice to him to which he puts up a front of him still being her enemy but she holds his hand and his temperature rises back to normal. But he begins to... um... go a bit like Blue, on Honey, but the Hayami's arrive and open the door they were leaning on and he falls on Honey (who is missing most of her outfit from the fight xD). He flees from a jealous and vengeful Danbei Hayami who is blasting at him. Honey decides to set a trap for her and gets Mayor Light to get all da gold I one place. She pops in and teleports the guards to various showers and baths full of naked chicks(including Yukiko, Mayumi Takahashi and I think some other chicks) She is tripped by Honey as a Buddhist statue and starts coming on to it(sucking her golden t-t(wtf)) but after noticing its soft and warm, honey grabs her and the gang bust out of the base. She recognizes honey's voice and honey gives her usual rundown before transforming into cutey honey. with the device taken back by Chokkei Hayami and her at honeys sword point, she turns into a power rangers monster and knocks everyone back with gold rectangles pooping out of the ground. she outspeeds honey and sprays her with endless bits of sharp gold (golden shower(eww(where are those coming from?(do I even wanna know??)))) Danbei blasts her with his hot chest but it just hits after images of her and she goes the rectangle attack again. man, she's a tough boss. she uses her after images to beat on honey and dr Kabuto tells honey to use a wavelength better than hers to counter her illusion attack created by light reflected by gold scales(yeah. that makes sense) she takes out Kabuto and attacks honey but peeping spider returns to aid Honey using his cybernetic eyes by telling honey witch one is the real one. she tries to use the device on honey to send her to the end of the universe but honey runs over and slices it in 2 and gold digger returns to her human naked form and disintegrates for some reason. Oh and Juzo is ok as he's also a cyborge. Oh yeah, and he was the one who cyberized Danbei into a copy of various super robots so he could live to see honey again He was voiced by Takeshi Aono, who was also Jinmen in Devilman:Demon Bird Sirene and CB Chara Go Nagai World, Faizeru in Devilman TV, Mad Saulus in Violence Jack Evil Town, Kami and King Piccolo in Dragon Ball(which he used his mad saurus voice for, which is weird knowing e ate his hermaphrodite gf), Vanilla Ice in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OAV), Dracule Mihawk in One Piece, Hattori Hanzo in Samurai Shodown the movie(I f--kin hate hanzo!! hes a cheap c-cksucker!! I lost like 20x against his f-ggity a55 on the genesis version of it), Katsuhito Masaki and Nobuyuki Masaki in Tenchi Muyo, Deathzaras in Transformers Victory, Mr. Shadow in Wicked City(that was a f--king p0rn0!!), Yugi's Grampa in Yugioh season 0, and albert Zweinstein in Yugioh GX. In the Delicious ADV dub he was voiced by Phil Ross who also did Grampa in All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku, Meisio Henderson in Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040, Bolokov and Dr. Q in Dirty Pair, Nurse and Royal Advisor in Dragon Half(wheeeeee), Yohei Onuma in Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor, Fender in Ki Me Ra (dat hermaphrodite p0rn0!!), Rowdy in Slayers The Motion Picture(ohhhhhh! nagaaaaaaaaa!!) and Bishop A and Sensei Monk in Those Who Hunt Elves. Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Deceased Category:Robot Characters